DK Patent No. 171512 B1 discloses a machine for packaging articles of the sleeve-type, i.e. having the shape of a tube with rectangular cross-section, and being closable at both ends. The machine is provided with the continuous conveyors partially overlapping each other, thus resulting in a comparatively bulky machine.
The object of the invention is to provide a machine of the type disclosed in the preamble, which is less bulky than the known machine, but nevertheless very reliable.